You Know What I Want For My Birthday Chad?
by Muffalo829
Summary: A story for my friend and yours, LOLChanny819's birthday! Happy Birthday LOL! Channy fluff! OOC a tinsy bit, sorry that's just how I roll! Rated T because I like rating things T, it makes me feel grown up!


Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or anything related to Sonny with a Chance. But my birthday is coming up if anyone can't possibly think of something to get me!

Dedication: The comment about my birthday foreshadowed my dedication to someone very dear to me. Whose birthday in actuality is today! So without further ado I would like to wish LOLChanny819 a happy birthday! And to anyone who reads this dedication I hope that for her birthday you would spend even a little time reviewing one of her stories or pming her. It would really make her happy. And all I could wish is for her birthday to be the best so please help me! Thank you and now to the story.

You Know What I Want For My Birthday Chad?

CPOV

An ordinary girl would tell her boyfriend what she would want for her birthday. Or hint to it at the least. But being Chad Dylan Cooper I would never date an ordinary girl, I needed to date the extraordinary Sonny Munroe.

Believe it or not I do know how extremely lucky I am to have the Sonny Munroe to call mine, but it's not all laughs, smiles and rainbows when dating Sonny. I am aware of all the tabloids about My Sonshine but you should never believe those lousy pieces of crap! Well unless I'm on the cover, because paparazzi know better then to mess with a testosterone-fueled temperamental teenager like yours truly.

But most of the articles nowadays involving Sonny include me, yes Channy is now public knowledge. If you do not know Sonny and I are together well there are two possibilities you either were locked up with Dr. Dre by Eminem or you are just a major loser.

Sonny is always nagging me to be more considerate and caring towards everyone. Just last week...

_Last Week 6:30 am._

_Hair perfectly styled. Teeth obnoxiously white. Skin abnormally perfect, tan and blemish-free. I was looking my best and ready to speed through the streets of Hollywood back home to Condor Studios to continue the tween choice dominating television drama, Mackenzie Falls. Not only is Mackenzie Falls the best but it has the greatest actor of our generation, and if I may say so myself the sexiest fox in Hollywood. No wonder I'm dating the most gorgeous woman I could have asked for. _

_My phone vibrated in my pocket freaking me out, but I quickly composed myself and picked up. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Chaddy? Can you do me a huge favor. I mean I know you are a really busy person and you are probably already at the studios, but..."_

"_Sonshine. What are you stressin' over?"_

"_It's not that I'm stressed Chad. I just. I didn't inform you...My mom is in Wisconsin and there is no way I'll get to the studios on time if I don't hitch a ride with someone. And I figured..."_

"_You want someone with a beautiful face to drive you. No need to waste your breath on an explanation I understand completely. See you in a few minutes." I heard a sigh of exasperation combined with relief before I hung up. _

_The ride from my mansion to Sonny's house was effortless. I visit so often I basically live there. Although, I love living by myself. But hey Sonny moving is an option I'm open towards. I love my girlfriend. And I always will. _

_The tires on my convertible screeched to a halt, while daydreaming about Sonny living with me, I almost passed Sonny's apartment building. And...you know...maybe hit almost hit a poor...meek...defenseless...bunny rabbit. I missed it by a hare! Ha ha ha. Me and my funny intentional puns. _

_Of course the screeching tires sent the entire street into a panic. And my girlfriend came storming out of her apartment building as pissed as ever and came directly to the driver's side of my ride. I mustered up an innocent smile. And Sonny went on ranting about how I could have killed the poor poor bunny rabbit. WHAT ABOUT MY HAIR! OR MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! Sometimes I don't know which of Sonny's priorities come first saving the world, or her boyfriends well-being. _

_The near demise of the bunny was the least of my problems, I was getting an earful about buckling my seatbelt and the message I'm sending to children by not doing so. Sonny, I love her, but her nagging can get to be a little much at times. And I think any married or seriously committed man would say that the most important words in a guy's vocabulary are "yes dear." And did that phrase save me from another twenty minutes of safety concerns my wonderful girlfriend could list with ease. _

_By the day's end, my phone was off. Every time Sonny was on break, or was not participating in a sketch she decided to take the opportunity and text a list of changes I should make._

_The List was as follows: _

_1. No more speeding it is not only a horrendous habit, but you are endangering other drivers._

_2. Buckle your seatbelt! It does not make you cooler by not doing it! You are just encouraging your fans to not wear a seatbelt and become seriously injured in a car crash!_

_3. Stop acting like an airhead and show the "millions" of Mackenzie Falls fans being intelligent does not mean you are ugly! Because I know how high you scored on the SAT s and ACT s, babe. _

_And the list drags on for another 7 things in which if changed would save lives. I still do not comprehend why Sonny put millions in quotations I mean she wouldn't give me, her devoted boyfriend sass. She wouldn't dare! _

_After shoving another puppy, screaming at Penelope, punching Ferguson, and nearly breaking Mr. Condor's nose, Sonny and I were yet again in my car. We partook in the usual "fine" "good" banter until she pecked me on the lips. I smiled over at her flashing my pearly whites. She smiled back, joy emitting from every part of her being. I love Sonny Munroe. She knows, I'm certain, but I've been neglecting admitting my feelings for months. _

_We drove home in an awkward silence. The words were on the tip of my tongue as I pulled up to her apartment complex. _

_I rubbed the back of my neck in anxiety, but before I knew it she said her goodbye, kissed my cheek, and disappeared into the building. I sighed. Another day gone. Sonny remains clueless, but as my feelings for her become deeper and more sincere I don't know why I'm holding back anymore. _

_Present_

A rhythmic knock startled me out of my recollection of last week's events. As I caught my breath I opened the door, to the beautiful birthday girl I had been dreading to see.

She smiled at me, my heart skipped a beat, and my ego melted out of me. We stood silent for a few minutes while I tried to take control over my body yet again.

Once she realized I was back a look of worry flushed her features, but she swiftly hid it with a smile. Luckily, I noticed the worried look, if not I would have simply thought she was feeling fine. That is, until I looked straight into her eyes, Sonny's eyes never lie to me.

"Chad you do remember what day it is, right?" That's what she was worried about? Of course I knew it was her birthday. I would never forget my Sonshine's birthday! But...I hadn't gotten her a present. I did not procrastinate either I just could not think of anything Sonny wanted. Or anything I could get her which was a tangible present she could hold and know I got it for her with love.

Before I bit my tongue, my heart took control over my words," Of course Sonshine it's your birthday! How could I forget? I'm sorry Sonny I just couldn't think of a gift which would be perfect enough to give to you. I mean you just, you melt my heart with your smile Sonny. I don't need to protect myself, put my guard up when you're around. I allow myself to be vulnerable around you Sonny. And the only item I could imagine giving you is my love. Sonny I love you. I'm in love with you. And on your eighteenth birthday I...I...I want to make you mine."

Sonny did not speak for a long while. The suspense ate away at me. I fished around in my pocket and knew exactly how to seal the deal. I slowly knelt down facing Sonny. Her eyes went from deep in thought to flabbergasted, her jaw couldn't help but drop, and her eyes began to water.

"Chad, no, that's your mother's ring. She...she wanted you to keep it after she...she died from cancer..." Sonny was practically balling her eyes out by this point.

"Sonny, earlier today I couldn't think of a present you would love. Or one you wouldn't trash once I gave it to you. But this is perfect Sonny, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, do you know a more perfect birthday present Sonny then being engaged to Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"I was going to say yes, but I don't know if I can handle marrying two people."

"What are you saying?"

"Ditch the ego, and maybe I'll give you my answer."

After a moment of fake deliberation, I smiled, "I love you sweetheart, so what do you say? Does Sonny finally win the man she's been dating for two years now."

"Of course I'll marry you Chad! I've never received a better birthday present Chad! I love you so much! I just can't believe you gave me your mother's ring."

"Sonny, I wouldn't give this ring to anyone but you. My mother told me before she passed away, to give the ring to someone I would never cheat on, someone I would love forever, and never let get away from me. You are the person she described Sonny. No other girl ever had a chance!"

And they all lived happily ever after...

The End.

Author's Note: No one who reads this is obligated to review this story or any of my other stories! I insist however that you go to LOLCHANNY819's profile, and review her stories, favorite her, or any of her stories. But most of all I ask you to talk to her, she will change you life and make you feel alive. She is my bestest friend in the whole wide world and I really hope you enjoy this.

Happy Birthday LOL!

Love,

Muffalo829


End file.
